Aquel que no conoce su historia, esta condenado a repetirla
by Desiderius Helmschmied
Summary: Eventos del pasado, legados, todos tenemos un origen, una historia, los cinco furiosos no son la excepción, los oscuros secretos de sus orígenes como protectores serán revelados, y esta vez no podrán contar con la ayuda del Guerrero Dragón, por primera vez tendrán a un enemigo al que no querrán enfrentar.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es un adelanto, una continuación de una historia que aun no acaba, Si no han leído la Historia "Ríos de Sangre" puede que no comprendan muy bien el principio de esta historia, aun así, son bienvenidos a leer y a comentar este inicio.**

**Ahora si, lejos de la advertencia del principio, aquí me reporto con la felicidad de decir bienvenidos a mi otro nuevo proyecto, uno mas... largo y complicado y complejo y... olviden eso, esta historia estará llena de giros y situaciones realmente diferentes a lo que algunos estamos acostumbrados, y aunque este es solo el principio, pronto verán a que me refiero, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Las cenizas de mis recuerdos**

Po despertaba de un profundo sueño, un estado de inconciencia, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y pesado, los brazos le punzaban y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, como si no lo dejasen respirar, por la espalda le recorría un fuerte dolor como si un rayo le pasara por la columna una y otra vez, su nublada vista apenas le ayudaba a saber que había sucedido, sus sentidos estaban hechos trizas, podía olfatear el olor de la madera quemada, el humo que surge tras el fuego que lo consume todo, sus oídos escuchaban un molesto y fuerte zumbido, podía sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, eso era innegable, era sangre, su propia sangre, eso lo hizo reaccionar, estaba herido, intento levantarse, pero sus brazos se lo negaron y sus piernas se lo impidieron, todo su cuerpo le fallo, entro en pánico, lleno de miedo y temor, sin saber que ocurría, sin saber que era de el, a cada segundo le faltaba el aire, el dolor en su espalda se incrementaba recorriéndole todos los músculos como una carga eléctrica que le quemaba los nervios, pudo sentir aquel liquido brotar de su cuerpo maltrecho, la sangre que salía de su nariz, de sus orejas, de su boca, intento articular una palabra de auxilio, una señal para pedir ayuda, pero solo pudo emitir un ruido que era mas semejante a un lamento, a un sollozo, trato de respirar hondo a pesar del inmenso dolor que apresaba su pecho y libero aquel desgarrador grito.

-¡TIGRESAAAAAA!-

Un poderoso rayo partió el negro cielo descargando su furia sobre el palacio, el poderoso rugir del trueno hizo despertar a Tigresa de su aterrador sueño, de su oscura pesadilla, jadeando, sudando, temblando, se llevo las patas vendadas a la cara, _**"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soñé con el?"**_, nerviosa y asustada se incorporo sobre la cama quedando sentada cubriendo sus piernas con las sabanas, aparto sus patas delanteras y las miro, los vendajes blancos que las cubrían, aun podía sentir en ellas el dolor del impacto de aquella bala de cañón, arriesgo su vida por el, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el y morir intentando salvarlo sin siquiera dudar, había valido la pena y sus manos lastimadas se lo recordaban.

Se levanto de la cama, un ligero camisón de color rojo la cubría, delineando su bella figura de felina, se acerco a la ventana de su habitación y observo la gran tormenta que se desataba por encima de todo el Valle y el Gran Palacio de Jade ubicado en la cima de la montaña recibía con mas fuerza e intensidad la furia de la lluvia, de los rayos y de los truenos, Tigresa se estremecía con estos últimos, le recordaban el sonido del cañón, el estallido de la pólvora chocando con el metal de la bola de acero, acercándose, lenta y mortal, un disparo que parecía nunca llegar.

Cerro la ventana y con el pelaje un poco húmedo por las gotas de lluvia que alcanzaron a entrar, se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, prendió unas velas antes de volverse a acostar, por lo menos así apartaría la oscuridad, no se sentiría vulnerable entre las sombras, se tapo con las sabanas de su cama y acomodo su cabeza sobre la almohada, mas no encontró descanso, no encontró paz, esa pesadilla tenia que ver con el, lo vio en ella, herido, moribundo, sangrante, deshecho, una sensación de temor y preocupación la invadió, quería apartar esos temores de su mente, pero ya era tarde, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, hacia tres semanas que habían regresado de Gongmen y los cinco furiosos aun estaban exhaustos, cansados y un poco maltratados tanto por el viaje como por el combate contra Shen, Tigresa tenia lastimadas ambas patas, no se recuperaría por lo menos en un par de meses, Po estaba igual, su cuerpo había sido llevado al limite, de no haber sido por la paz interior, sus músculos se habrían desgarrado y sus huesos destrozado y aun así, solo descanso dos semanas y después acepto partir en una nueva misión, solo, eso mortifico a los cinco y al mismísimo Shifu, pero como siempre, su actitud, su confianza en si mismo, su innegable valor y seguridad convencieron a todos, ahora ella estaba preocupada, por una simple pesadilla, _**"Es el Guerrero Dragón"**_, se repitió en su mente y cerro los ojos, y así paso la noche, sin poder dormir, con los ojos cerrados pero los demás sentidos activos, a la mañana siguiente el gong sonó en todo el palacio despertando a los maestros, Tigresa se levanto con poco animo, se quito el camisón y se coloco los vendajes alrededor de su pecho para después vestirse con su atuendo normal, salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus compañeros que el regalaron una sonrisa de los buenos días, ella no correspondió el saludo siguió con su inexpresividad casual, algo a lo que los demás ya estaban acostumbrados y por lo tanto no le tomaron importancia alguna a su indiferencia.

-Buenos días alumnos- Shifu apareció por la entrada de los dormitorios, con su bastón en mano y saludando como siempre.

-Buenos días maestro- contestaron los cuatro con su típico saludo formal.

-¿Como se sienten?- pregunto interesado en su recuperación, habían pasado tres semanas pero algunos dolores de la batalla aun les aquejaban.

-Un poco cansados aun- respondió Grulla.

-Algo torpes- siguió Mono.

-Y un poco adoloridos- termino Mantis.

-Víbora, ¿y tu?- pregunto Shifu al ver que una de sus alumnas no había opinado.

-A decir verdad, no me siento aun lista para entrenar- dijo bajando un poco la mirada, ella tenia razón, los demás lo pensaron también, ninguno estaba con ánimos de entrenar.

-Entiendo, los comprendo, pero ya han pasado tres semanas, necesitan volver a entrenar y pronto, les daré hoy y solo hoy para que puedan descansar y meditar, principalmente meditar, no lo tomen como un día libre, ahora vayan a desayunar- los cuatro sonrieron por tal decisión de su maestro y salieron de ahí, Shifu estaba por segurillos cuando se percato de que Tigresa también estaba sola con el.

-¿Pasa algo Tigresa?- Shifu lo miro intrigado.

-No, nada, solo quería preguntarle, ¿Cuál era la misión de Po?- le carcomía la curiosidad, el panda no le dijo nada cuando partió, ni a ella ni a nadie mas, probablemente solo Shifu y su padre lo sabrían, Shifu frunció un poco el ceño mientras pasaba su mano por su fina barba una y otra vez, pensativo respecto a esa pregunta, ¿Por qué quería saber?

-Era un viaje, un poco largo, solo eso- dijo dándole la espalda a la vez que salía del lugar dejándola sola aun con la curiosidad, Tigresa apretó sus puños y dispuesta a saber cual fue el motivo por el que Po se había marchado indefinidamente a tal desconocida misión, salió corriendo a cuatro patas y se dirigió con mucha velocidad al pueblo.

La lluvia no había cesado y caía aun con gran intensidad, el cielo ya no tronaba ni rugía, no emitía no rayos ni chispas, mas aun así, había cierta electricidad en el ambiente, corría por las calles, atravesando charcos, empapándose cada vez mas, de pronto se detuvo frente a aquel local, "Fideos del señor Ping", sonrió ligeramente al leer el letrero, se aproximo a la puerta y toco, por la lluvia estaba cerrado, con tal tormenta nadie se atrevería a salir a comer fideos, por ello el ganso se extraño de que alguien llamara a la puerta, mas al abrirla se impresiono al ver ahí de pie, totalmente empapada a la maestra Tigresa.

-¡Maestra, ¿Qué hace usted aquí bajo esta lluvia?!- dijo sorprendido y preocupado por ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pero claro, pase, pase- Tigresa entro a la pequeña casa dejando un gran charco de agua en el piso, el Sr. Ping le ofreció una toalla para que se secara.

-¿Qué le trae a mi humilde restaurante maestra?, debería estar en el palacio, con este clima no se como se le ocurrió salir-

-Quiero hablar con usted, es sobre Po- los ojos del Sr. Ping se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

-¿Ya regreso?-pregunto con ilusión.

-Me temo que no, aun no- con esa respuesta aquella ilusión y brillo, se esfumaron de su rostro, Tigresa no pudo mas que sentir pena por el.

-¿Entonces… sucedió algo?- pregunto entristecido,

-No, realmente vine yo a preguntar… ¿le dijo algo antes de partir?, sobre su misión, ¿le hablo de ella?- el ganso suspiro y desvió por unos segundos su mirada, cierta nostalgia se podía apreciar en su rostro, _**"Debe extrañarlo tanto, su único hijo después de todo"**_.

-Dijo que tenia que proteger a alguien, que seria un viaje largo, muy largo, protegiendo a alguien importante, no me dijo a quien, fue todo-

-Lamento haber venido solo para preguntar eso, lo siento si yo…-

-No se disculpe, se que a usted también le preocupa mi hijo, tanto como yo- Tigresa se ruborizo un poco al escuchar esas palabras venir del padre del panda.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?- su rubor era disimulado por su pelaje, nadie lo podía notar a excepción de ella que sentía como el calor invadía sus mejillas, era un sentimiento extraño y muy desconocido para ella, quizá por eso se sentía incomoda y trataba de evitar tales temas, especialmente si tenía que ver con Po.

-Bueno, me conto un poco de su heroica labor en Gongmen, me dijo que usted lo salvo, se preocupo por el, estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la de el, ese es un sacrificio muy grande, no cualquiera hace eso- el ganso le sonreía con gratitud después de todo el tenia razón, había salvado a su hijo.

-Si, quizá tiene razón, me preocupo por el- su cuerpo recordó el calor, el abrazo en la prisión, la calidez, el afecto y ¿el amor?

-¿Desea comer algo?, sin mi hijo en el palacio supongo que no hay nadie que les cocine un buen plato de fideos- Tigresa sonrió por el comentario.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría un plato- respondió,

-Nunca es molestia-

Después de un rico plato de fideos y una ligera charla sobre el valle y otras cosas, Tigresa salió del restaurante y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el palacio de Jade, la lluvia no cesaba, incluso parecía caer con mas fuerza, si bien a la felina no le importo mojarse nuevamente, si le era extraño tal clima, ¿podría ser un presagio?, intento sacarse aquellas ideas de la mente, aquella pesadilla olvidarla y pensar positivamente.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras que conducen al palacio dio un ultimo vistazo al valle, estaba vacío, sin un alma, se había dado cuenta de eso desde el principio, lo que realmente buscaba ver era algún indicio de movimiento en el pueblo, quizá la llegada del panda de su misión, era eso masque nada, verle llegar sano y salvo, pero nada de eso ocurrió, se giro para entrar al palacio y se encontró con Shifu mirándola seriamente y con un poco de curiosidad mientras acariciaba su barba con una mano.

-Maestro… ¿que hace aquí afuera?, podría empaparse-

-Eso debería preguntarte, además tu ya estas empapada, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Baje al pueblo-

-¿y?-

-Solo eso, di una vuelta por el pueblo- Shifu no quedo muy conforme con la respuesta pero no le presto mas atención, después de todo ¿Qué cosa mala podría hacer Tigresa?

-Entonces ven, sécate y acompáñame, te tengo una tarea-

Tigresa siguió a Shifu hasta los dormitorios, donde después de unos minutos de silencio donde solo la lluvia era audible, se detuvo frente al cuarto de Po, abriendo ligeramente la puerta dejo ver el gran desastre que era la habitación del panda, Tigresa solo sonrió ligeramente, conociendo bien al oso holgazán y flojo.

-Quiero que limpies el cuarto de Po-

-¿Limpiarlo?, ¿yo?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto exaltada.

-Si, eres la mas organizada y disciplinada de los cinco, le he pedido el mismo favor a los otros cuatro pero no han hecho mas que amontonar la basura y demás cosas en los armarios o debajo de la cama, por eso te lo pido a ti, se que terminaras rápido y de la mejor forma, suerte- Shifu rápidamente desapareció por la puerta dejando a Tigresa con muchos "pero" en la boca pero sin poder decir alguno, no le quedo mas que resignarse a llevar acabo tal tarea.

Entre ropa, platos de comida, armas y juguetes Tigresa no encontraba muchas cosas que le llamaran la atención, aunque ciertamente estos últimos, las figuras de los cinco furiosos habían captado ligeramente su atención, mirándolas de cerca y pensando como Po podía jugar con ellas, miraba sus diseños rústicos tallados en madera y pintados con los colores fieles a los originales, recordaba el día antes de salir a la misión en Gongmen, cuando el viejo ganso salió corriendo con una enorme mochila en manos, con comida, mantas, ropa y diversos objetos, entre ellos, esas figuras, tomando entre sus patas miro la suya, era precisamente la misma que vio ese día, sus colores ya estaban gastados, estaba un poco despintado de algunos lados, mas que las demás, indudablemente esa era la que el mas usaba, probablemente con la que mas jugaba en sus tiempos libres, imaginando quien sabe que aventuras, historias, ilusiones, mientras la tomaba, no tuvo mucho cuidado de su fuerza y le rompió en dos, dejando caer la otra parte de la figura debajo de la cama.

-Demonios- maldijo en voz baja, agachándose para buscar la otra parte, metiendo su mano bajo la cama, sintió algunos platos de comida y uno que otro posible pedazo de basura, de pronto sintió el trozo de madera y rápidamente le tomo y saco, sin darse cuenta, también saco lo que parecía ser una bolsa de tela blanca usada para guardar papeles, documentos, rollos o cualquier cosa de ese tipo, mirándola extrañada la levanto, sacudiéndola en el aire, escuchando el sonido que hace el papel al arrugarse.

-¿Qué es esto?- tenia la curiosidad de abrirla, ver su contenido, ¿que guardaba Po con tanto recelo?, ¿que ocultaba en aquellos documentos?, pero prefirió no inmiscuirse en su privacidad, dejo el saco bajo la cama y prosiguió a terminar la tarea de limpiar su cuarto.

Arreglo los estantes, limpio sus figuras y arreglo la que rompió, esperaba que Po no lo notara, desecho la basura, devolvió las armas al salón de entrenamiento y lavo los platos sucios, durante todas estas actividades no pudo dejar de pensar en el contenido de la bolsa, en lo que guardaba, ¿seria importante?, trataba de olvidarse de ello pensando en que solo contenía sus dibujos infantiles, pero la curiosidad le mataba cada vez mas, se negó a averiguarlo, en su lugar, se dirigió de nuevo a las escaleras, sentándose frente a ellas, a espera de su llegada, sin importarle mojarse, sin importarle enfermarse, era fuerte, resistente, un tonto refriado no le haría nada, era una Tigre después de todo.

Pasaron las horas, nada cambiaba, solo crecían los charcos de agua, solo se mojaba cada vez mas, sentía el agua correr por todo su cuerpo, cayendo desde sus bigotes.

-¿Maestra Tigresa?- la pregunta le hizo voltear, era Zeng, llevaba una amplia sombrilla con él, rápidamente la coloco sobre ella para que no se mojara… mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zeng?, deberías estar preparando la cena- dijo ella con total neutralidad.

-El Maestro Shifu me mando a buscarla, la busque en la cocina, en el salón de los héroes, en la sala de entrenamiento, en el durazno, recorrí medio palacio y aquí estoy, ¿ahora yo le puedo preguntar una cosa?- Tigresa asintió.

-¿Por qué esta aquí afuera?, con esta lluvia debería estar adentro, ¿acaso espera a alguien?-

-Si, se podría decir que si- contesto mirando a las escaleras, por la lluvia no era posible divisar el pueblo, ni el final de las escaleras de piedra, pero ella miraba fijamente de todas formas, expectante.

-Ya veo, ¿Quién es tan importante como para pescar un resfriado esperándolo?- Tigresa no respondió.

-¿Es el Guerrero Dragón verdad?- Tigresa asintió.

-Si- termino por responder.

-Es extraño-

-¿Extraño?, ¿por que?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, pero sin enojo en su voz, en realidad dudaba, se cuestionaba por tal comentario del ganso-

-Bueno, que yo sepa, usted no se lleva muy bien con el desde… em… desde que llego- dijo Zeng al recordar aquellos primeros días, cuando Po fue elegido como Guerrero Dragón y el enorme rechazo que se gano por parte de los maestros, especialmente el de ella, tantos años al servicio de los Maestros, Zeng había conocido muy a fondo a los cinco furiosos y a Shifu, supo muy bien del rechazo y desprecio de la felina hacia el panda por haberle arrebatado lo que por derecho propio le pertenecía, aunque no por derecho divino, eso quizá fue lo que mas le molesto y Zeng lo supo desde aquel entonces.

Tigresa lo miro suavizando su expresión, abriendo un poco los ojos, como dándose cuenta después de mucho tiempo, de todo eso, de lo sucedido en el pasado, algo por lo que nunca pidió perdón y algo por lo que el panda nunca reclamo o se quejo, nunca le exigió una disculpa, nunca, el simplemente, lo olvido, o quizá nunca lo resintió.

-Tal vez… tengas razón…- dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza poco aparente.

-¿Piensa entrar?-pregunto Zeng, al parecer comenzaba a cansarse de sostener la pesada sombrilla, Tigresa no respondió, solo se levanto dando a entender que si, comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio.

-Zeng… ¿puedo… preguntarte algo?-

-Supongo que si Maestra Tigresa-

-¿Como se siente estar enamorado?- esa pregunta dejo ms que extrañado al ganso que l miro confundido, no era una pregunta par nada sencilla de responder y muy extraña, especialmente, proviniendo de ella.

-Em… em… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... bueno… no soy un gran sabio como Shifu o Oogway… pero… siéndole sincero… no sabría como explicárselo…- Tigresa miraba al suelo pensativa.

-Esta bien, lo… entiendo… es… complicado…- Zeng no dijo nada mas, ni ella pregunto otra cosa o hablo, simplemente guardaron silencio; después de entrar y secarse se marcho a su cuarto, recostándose en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando, ¿Qué era sentir amor?, ¿sentirse enamorada?, ¿Qué era sentir en primer lugar?, "Sentir", algo que no sabia muy bien como expresar, mucho menos entenderlo, tantos años evitando "sentir", bloqueando sentimientos y levantando muros, ni siquiera podía saber lo que sentía, lo que era.

Una duda le regreso a la cabeza, la bolsa de tela blanca, se levanto de la cama y miro en dirección al cuarto de Po, la curiosidad le quebraba desde adentro, la curiosidad pudo mas, lentamente se aproximo a la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca la abrió y se rápidamente entro, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se aproximo a la cama, deslizo su pata debajo y saco la bolsa, respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba nerviosa, con mucho cuidado deshizo el nudo, y abriéndola completamente se percato de que trataban de varias cartas, mensajes y algunos escritos del panda, Tigresa vacío el contenido sobre la cama inspeccionando con cuidado aquellos pedazos de pergamino, hasta que uno le llamo completamente la atención, era un pergamino visiblemente mas grueso, lo tomo y abrió con cuidado, era una especie de diario, algo muy privado, había dibujos, descripciones, anotaciones, desde el primer día que llego al palacio, aspiraciones, ilusiones, dibujos burdos de los cinco furiosos, de Shifu, de Oogway y de el mismo, conforme mas desenrollaba aquel pergamino entre sus patas la situación cambiaba, llego un punto donde encontró la fecha del día que regresaron al Valle, un día después de lo sucedido en Gongmen, intento avanzar pero el pergamino termino, solo estaba escrita la fecha, el resto fue arrancado, miro los trozos en la cama, debían ser los pedazos arrancados, junto con las cartas, algo tenían que ver, guardo el pergamino en la bolsa y tomo los pedazos repartidos en la cama.

"_Se que ha pasado relativamente poco desde mi ultima carta, puede que le he estado agobiando con mis problemas, pero no se a quien mas acudir, solo usted puede ayudarme ahora, cada vez mis sueños son mas vividos mas realistas y mis despertares son mas amargos, cada noche sueño lo que pudo ser, lo que puedo haber sido de no ser por los atroces actos de Shen, cada noche sueño con mi familia, mis padres, mi gente, sueño con esa villa llena de pandas iguales a mi, me veo a mi de bebe, me veo viviendo como debió ser mi vida, mas al despertar me doy cuenta que no son mas que sueños, solo eso, aunque cada vez son mas vividos, empiezo a desconcentrarme, a no saber distinguir mi realidad, temo perderme entre fantasías e ilusiones, por eso le mando esta carta, pronto saldré a una misión muy lejos del Valle de la paz, le pido que nos encontremos en el paso Norte de Xian, se lo pido necesito hablar con usted."_

Conforme avanzaba la redacción de aquella carta, la escritura en ella parecía temblorosa, el papel arrugado parecía tener manchas de agua, ¿acaso serian lagrimas?

-Po… por que nunca nos dijiste nada- Tigresa no sabía muy bien de que hablaba o a quien iba dirigida la carta, rápidamente rebusco entre aquellos pedazos de pergamino, descripciones de sueños, de pesadillas, de las últimas semanas.

Guardo y coloco todo en su lugar y salió corriendo de los dormitorios, llego hasta el salón de los héroes y entro algo agitada, se había movido muy rápido.

-Tigresa, ¿Qué pasa?- Shifu se levanto del suelo y la miro preocupado.

-No Maestro, no es… nada importante- dijo bajando un poco la mirada, eran pocas las veces que ella actuaba de esa manera, usualmente era cuando se trataba de discutir temas difíciles.

-Entonces… ¿que sucede?-

-Deseo preguntarle algo- Tigresa lo miro seriamente.

-Adelante, ¿que te preocupa?-

-Es sobre Po… después de regresar de Gongmen… Po hablo con usted, quisiera saber… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?- Shifu la miro sorprendido.

-Es algo entre el Guerrero Dragón y yo, algo personal, espero que lo entiendas- Shifu se dio vuelta y se sentó frente al estanque de la luna, dispuesto a seguir meditando; Tigresa no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta, debía saberlo.

-¿Es sobre sus padres cierto?- pregunto buscando la verdad.

-No puedo decírtelo- respondió Shifu buscando ocultarla, pero se percataba que ella sabía ya bastante.

-El me dijo sobre sus padres, sobre su pasado… y tenía que ver con Shen, ¿eso fue?, dígamelo por favor- Shifu la miro de reojo, Po se lo había dicho, no todo, pero si lo principal, de nada le serviría ocultarle mas a la felina.

-Si, fue sobre eso, ¿sabes como alcanzo la paz interior?- el pequeño panda rojo le miro, lanzando esa pregunta dispuesto a contarle todo.

-No, el no me dijo… nada sobre eso-

-La meditación, la alegría, el sufrimiento, son formas de llegar a ella, las dos primeras hacen que la paz llegue a uno, pero tardan mucho tiempo, pues dentro de nosotros hay cosas con las que se deben lidiar y acabar, la meditación, la felicidad y alegría son simplemente medios para liberarnos de esos obstáculos, por ello tardan mucho tiempo; el sufrimiento en cambió, es una vía rápida, pero peligrosa, afrontar el sufrimiento nos permite liberar todos nuestros temores y dolores mas profundos, pero se corre el riesgo de ser consumidos por el odio, la ira y el rencor, por ende no muchos alcanzan la paz interior, se pierden en esos senderos oscuros, se consumen así mismos y no solo prolongan su sufrimiento, lo provocan a los demás-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Po?-

-Po lo hizo por el camino difícil, afronto sus dudas, sus dolores mas profundos, enfrento su sufrimiento, se forzó a recordar los trágicos eventos que le llevaron a ser abandonado y alejado de su familia; Shen fue el que lo inicio, el ataco a su raza, buscando acabar con la profecía que le maldecía, mato a su familia, a sus parientes, mato a todos menos a él; al afrontar las heridas, curarlas, evito ser consumido por el odio hacia Shen, en cambio alcanzo la paz interior; lo que el y yo discutimos fue eso, su pasado, su presente, y las dudas sobre su futuro, fue todo- Tigresa recordó lo que había leído, lo que Po escribió en el rollo, en las cartas.

-Entiendo Maestro- reverencio a Shifu y antes de que el pudiera preguntar el por que de su preocupación por el panda ella salió corriendo a cuatro patas del salón de los héroes, tan solo miro a las puertas abiertas y de una fuerte palmada que genero una ráfaga de viento las cerro de golpe evitando que la lluvia entrara, Tigresa no se había dado cuenta pero su maestro… estaba tenso por algo, algo desconocido incluso para el.

Decidió correr hasta su cuarto nuevamente, al llegar y cerrar la puerta se dejo caer en su cama.

"_-¡Esta bien!, el estaba ahí, cuando mis padres me abandonaron, la noche cuando todo ocurrió, Shen estaba ahí, el sabe que paso con ellos, el sabe quien soy- se puso de pie encarando a la felina._

_-La radical no lo entendería- Apretó sus puños y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre él._

_-¡Tigresa no!- escucho el grito de Víbora, mas no se detuvo, por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio._

_-Los radicales si entendemos, pero no pienso ver morir a mi amigo- le abrazaba con fuerza, buscando detenerlo, no soportaría verlo morir en combate, no soportaría tener que frenarlo a base de golpes, no quería pelear con él, ni herirlo, simplemente quería que el estuviera a salvo, que estuviera bien."_

Escucho el Gong ser golpeado, lentamente y sin prisa alguna, eso solo significaba una cosa, alguien había llegado, se levanto con ilusión, con emoción y rapidez, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, ese día había estado corriendo mucho, yendo de aquí para allá, y todo por un panda.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con los cuatro furiosos restantes, todos mirando confundidos y curiosos, cubriéndose bajo el techo del templo mirando la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quién llego?- no quería ser tan obvia, no quería que sus amigos supieran de su preocupación por el panda, muy en el fondo quería saber si era el quien había llegado.

-No sabemos, también nos lo preguntamos- respondió Grulla.

-Escuchamos el Gong pero… no veo a nadie- Mono buscaba en el patio y sus alrededores algún movimiento, pero solo la lluvia se mostraba.

-Es probable que no sea nada, tan solo el viento que debió mover el Gong, debió golpear algo – Mantis se mostraba desinteresado, realmente no estaba muy concentrado en ese momento.

Tigresa miro a las escaleras, a la puerta principal, esperando que no fuera solo el viento como dijo Mantis, esperaba que fuera él, pero, nada, se veía la ilusión morir en sus ojos, pero no quitaba su vista de la puerta.

-Sera mejor volver adentro, no queremos pescar un resfriado- Mono, Mantis y Grulla regresaron adentro, Tigresa no les tomo mucha importancia y por ello no se dio cuenta de que Víbora seguía ahí, a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Tigresa?- la dulce voz de ella le hizo regresar a la realidad, bajo su mirada y miro el rostro de su amiga que le veía con curiosidad, indagando, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?

-No… sucede nada- retomo su semblante frio y distante, camino y paso a su lado sin decir mas, Víbora frunció el ceño, tantos años de conocerla le decían que algo pasaba, al intentar segurilla sintió un escalofrió en la nuca, una presencia misteriosa, se dio vuelta de golpe y observo el ambiente, nada, no había nadie, pero sentía eso, esa presencia, molesta y presente en ese lugar, tenia que estar alguien ahí, tenia que estar.

-Sea quien sea salga, los intrusos no son muy bien recibidos sin invitación previa- Sonaba cordial y respetuosa, no cualquiera es un enemigo, las probabilidades eran varias, podía ser desde un pobre vagabundo hasta un atacante, pero quien seria tan estúpido como para atacar al templo de Jade, se deslizo con cuidado hacia el patio, dejando que su cuerpo se mojara, las gotas resbalaban por su piel escamosa, para ella la lluvia no era un problema, inspecciono cada rincón con sumo cuidado, finalmente se dio por vencida, quizá solo había sido su imaginación, rápidamente regreso adentro del palacio, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo de reojo, después, cerro la puerta y decidió olvidar aquello.

-Tigresa espera- la felina se dio vuelta topándose con su amiga quien le seguía.

-Quiero hablar contigo- Tigresa no respondió, se cruzo de brazos y se quedo frente a ella, en espera de lo que tuviera que decir.

-No mientas, algo te sucede- Tigresa suspiro.

-No pasa nada, absolutamente nada, ¿bien?-

-No, se que estas preocupada por algo, me lo dice tu mirar, vamos Tigresa, puedes confiar en mi, dímelo- la felina se sentía acorralada, no cambiaba su expresión ni su postura, pero estaba punto de contarlo todo, la preocupación por Po, las cartas, lo sucedido con su familia, todo, pero un ruido les distrajo, desde el pasillo escuchaban murmuros extraños, sin coherencia alguna, sin sentido, parecían susurros, tétricos y oscuros susurros, Tigresa sintió como su pelaje se erizaba, las dos maestras se colocaron en posición de ataque, cada una mirando a los extremos del pasillo.

-Quien sea que este haciendo eso, ¡salga ya!- demando la Tigre, Víbora sintió aquel escalofrió en la nuca nuevamente, los susurros, la voz, no paraban, les dolía la cabeza al oírla, eso no era normal.

-Esto no esta bien, avisemos a los chicos- la felina asintió y ambas se movieron rápidamente, buscando a los tres, no tardaron mucho en dar con ellos, en la misma situación, en pose de ataque y bastante nerviosos.

-¡Tigresa, Víbora!, que gusto verlas, díganme que saben que sucede- Grulla estaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

-No- contestaron las dos.

-Rayos, ¿Qué diablos es esto?, es… tétrico- Mono movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, mirando al techo, las esquinas, todo, Mantis se hallaba en su hombro, con los ojos entrecerrados y al igual que el primate moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

-Pues debemos parar esto ¡pero ya!, me esta poniendo mas que nervioso- y como por arte de magia, se detuvo, los cinco se calmaron un poco, respirando mas tranquilos.

-Alguien explíqueme que fue eso- Mono bajo la guardia y se sentó en el suelo.

-Hermano eso no es normal- mantis bajo sus tenazas aliviado, pero aun sentía nervios.

-Ya sabemos que eso no es normal, quizá todos estamos alucinando, no hemos comido "bien" que digamos estos días- Grulla acomodaba su sombrero, buscaba alguna explicación para ese raro suceso.

-¿La comida tendrá que ver en esto?, no lo creo, fue… algo mas, estoy segura- la sensación de una presencia en al patio seguía en su cuerpo y en su mente, ella se percato que tenían que estar relacionadas.

-Un momento… si todos escuchamos la voz, ¿Dónde esta Shifu?, el también debió escucharla- Tigresa se percato de la ausencia de su maestro, los cinco se miraron y salieron corriendo de inmediato a buscarlo, mas al llegar al patio donde minutos antes no había nade, se quedaron congelados al ver a un misterioso sujeto en medio de la lluvia, vestido con una gabardina negra abierta de en medio, dejando ver sus pectorales y abdominales marcados, llevaba un pantalón rojo atado con un cinturón del mismo color que su gabardina y su pelaje, llevaba una capucha cubriéndole el rostro pero no quedaba duda que de una pantera se trataba, con las patas en los bolsillos y de pie frente a los cinco se mostraba inmóvil.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- pregunto Mono colocándose en pose de batalla seguido por los demás furiosos.

La pantera saco una de sus patas y extendiendo su palma frente a su rostro a modo de saludo dio una leve reverencia.

-Es un placer estar frente a ustedes Maestros, mi nombre es Miztli-

-¿Miztli?, que nombre más ridículo- se burlo Mono, mas no pudo terminar de reír al sentir un puño clavarse en su rostro y mandarlo a chocar contra la pared, los otros cuatro quedaron impactados y de inmediato retrocedieron, no lo vieron moverse.

-No soy un invitado cualquiera, soy un adversario y debería tener mas respeto hacia mi persona-

-Si quieres respeto entonces quítate la capucha, muéstranos a quien nos enfrentamos- demando Víbora.

-Bajo esta capucha solo hay una pantera extremadamente fea- Tigresa no dudo en atacarlo, trato de embestirlo pero al estar cerca de él, traspaso su cuerpo como si de humo se tratase, logro colocar sus brazos en el suelo e impulsándose con ellos cayo de pie, mirando al extraño individuo con incredulidad, el no se movió, no la esquivo, ella traspaso su cuerpo, estaba segura.

-¿Qué eres?, ¿Cuáles son tu intenciones?- pregunto asombrado Grulla, no le quito un ojo de encima cuando la felina se lanzo contra él, fue como atacar a un fantasma.

-Tan solo estoy de paso, al escuchar hablar de sus hazañas esperaba verme contra un gran desafío, pero me temo que estaba equivocado-

-¿Como puedes decir eso?, aun no has visto todo nuestro potencial- respondió desafiante Víbora.

-Por que ya he vencido a su maestro- eso los dejo petrificados, sorprendidos, aterrados.

-Shifu…- susurro Tigresa en voz baja, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho al escuchar tales palabras, algo parecido sucedía con los demás Furiosos pues en sus rostros se apreciaba la misma mortificación y angustia.

-…maldito… ¡Bastardo!- los cinco se lanzaron al ataque, le demostrarían a ese invasor sus verdaderas habilidades, con suma rapidez comenzaron a atacarle, pero su horror y pánico creció al ver que tal extraño no recibía ningún daño, como si de un fantasma se tratase, todos los golpes le atravesaban, los cinco podían sentir en sus patas una sensación fría, helada, cada vez que traspasaban su cuerpo, un humo intangible, un enemigo intocable, rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sus golpes no surtirían efecto se apartaron atemorizados, mirándose unos entre otros con incredulidad, y mirándolo a el con pánico en sus expresiones.

-¿Qué… que demonios eres?- pregunto Mono señalándolo con su pata temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué soy?, una sombra, un reflejo, el humo que nace del fuego, soy muchas cosas, soy una pantera, mas allá de eso… seria muy complicado explicar… la naturaleza de mis habilidades y de mi ser, pueden…- primer golpe, fue Tigresa quien le asesto el primer golpe al tomarlo por sorpresa, justo en el rostro, obligándolo a retroceder.

-Parece que no eres totalmente intocable después de todo- dijo la felina con enojo en su voz y en su mirar.

-Jajajajajaja ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de usted Maestra Tigresa?, la mas fuerte de los cinco furiosos, la mas fuerte de China, pero eso no será suficiente- inmediatamente presintió que algo andaba mal, aquellos murmullos, esos susurros demenciales volvieron a escucharse, y pudo percatarse que provenían de él, que él los emitía, un sudor frio le recorrió el cuerpo y su pelaje se erizo, sentía que el tiempo se detenía poco a poco, las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente, hasta detenerse en el aire, miro a sus amigos…inmóviles, como piedras, estatuas, congelados, dirigió su mirada a la pantera y observo como la oscuridad comenzó a emanar de el, cubriendo el suelo, cubriendo el cielo, oscureciendo absolutamente todo como una sombra, pronto solo quedo ella, rodeada de oscuridad.

-¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto al verse ahí, sola, sin salida alguna.

-En su mente, en su corazón, hay tantos recuerdos aquí, memorias, experiencias, sentimientos, emociones, tantas cosas-

-¿De… de que… hablas?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Observe y vera- la oscuridad pronto tomo formas, se transformo, y pronto, como en un sueño, se transporto a una escena del pasado, de su pasado, en Bao Gu.

Las risas, los señalamientos, las burlas, había vuelto a ser una niña, una pequeña Tigre a la cual todos temían, a la cual todos humillaban, "Tigresa el Monstruo", "Tigresa la Bestia", "Tigresa, a la que nadie quiere", "Qué rara eres", "Qué fea eres", "Eres un monstruo", "Nadie te quiere", "¿Por qué no te vas lejos de aquí?", "Horrible", "Tonta", "Monstruo".

-¿Lo recuerdas?, ¡Claro que lo recuerdas!, las risas, los insultos, las burlas, las ofensas… las risas, esas risas llenas de desprecio y aversión, esas risas infantiles, ¡¿las escucha Maestra Tigresa?! ¡¿LAS ESCUCHA?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las risas, esas malditas risas, las podía escuchar por todas partes, golpeándola en lo más profundo de su alma y de su corazón, golpeándola, destrozándola, humillándola.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Detente!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡YA BASTA!- Se tapaba su oídos, sus orejas, buscando detenerlas pero le era inútil, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas buscando callarlas con su propia voz, pero solo aumentaban mas y mas, llevándola a la demencia.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡HAS QUE SE DETENGAN!-

Los cuatro furiosos miraban con horror, sin saber que hacer al vera su líder en ese estado, sufriendo, delirando, estremeciéndose en el suelo, sin saber que sucedía con ella, que pasaba o como ayudarla, tan solo podían mirarla, sufriendo internamente.

-¡Tigresa!-

-¡Despierta!-

-¡Estamos aquí Tigresa!-

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto del suelo respirando fuerte y agitadamente, su mirada llena de temor y su cuerpo aun temblaba, se abrazo a si misma buscando calmarse, pero aquello, aquella tétrica habilidad, le había afectado mas de lo que podía imaginarse, nunca una técnica, una habilidad, le había golpeado tan duro y tan profundo de su ser.

-¡Tigresa!, ¿Qué sucedió?- Víbora, quien se encontraba a su lado, se puso frente a ella y la miro directo a los ojos, y por primera vez pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga, el temor.

-No… no… no lo se… simplemente…- Tigresa se estremecía al recordarlo; los demás solo habían visto a la pantera convertirse en un humo negro y denso, observaron como rodeaba y era absorbido por Tigresa para después ver como esta se desplomaba en el suelo.

El humo broto de su cuerpo nuevamente y volvió tomar forma física, la forma de la pantera, quien los miraba oculto tras esa capucha.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto Mono preocupado por ella.

-Supongo que querrás averiguarlo, ¿Y si te lo muestro?- Miztli señalo con su pata a Mono, este se preparo para luchar, pero sintió la pata de Tigresa posarse en uno de sus brazos, deteniéndolo.

-No… no…-fue todo lo que alcanzo a decirle, buscando detenerlo, al verla así, se dio cuenta de que esa pantera no era un oponente, un enemigo cualquiera, si le pudo hacer eso a la mas fuerte delos cinco, no era para nada débil.

-Sabia elección Maestra, muy sabia elección- Miztli comenzó a desaparecer, transformándose en un humo que pronto fue desvaneciéndose entre la lluvia y el aire, y así como apareció y los ataco, se fue, como un extraño, un maldito, un demonio.

Los cuatro ayudaron a Tigresa a entrar al palacio, aun no se recuperaba de aquel choque, mas apenas lograron refugiarse en el palacio recordaron las palabras de la pantera, "Ya he vencido a su maestro", los cinco a pesar de su conmoción salieron tan rápido como pudieron en busca de Shifu.

Un amplio cementerio en la oscuridad, las tumbas abandonadas cubiertas de tierra y hierba crecida, sus lapidas de piedra quebradas y apunto de caerse a pedazos, los nombres estaban ilegibles por el azote del tiempo, la luz del sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dejando el panorama en completa penumbra, cualquiera se moriría del miedo en ese lugar, aun así, alguien estaba ahí, sentado frente a varias tumbas, murmurando extrañas frases.

-Aparece de una vez Miztli- el humo apareció y comenzó a tomar forma, pronto la pantera se hizo presente en aquel tétrico lugar.

-Aun no entiendo como lo haces- se dirigió a él, a un León de un tamaño enorme, de pelaje dorado oscuro con algunos mechones negros a lo largo de su melena, vestía solamente unos pantalones negros atados con un cinturón blanco del cual colgaban algunos extraños objetos, pequeños frascos de metal y cristal con líquidos y polvos de misterioso origen, a Miztli le ponía de nervios estar cerca de el, mirarlo a los ojos era… lo peor que uno podía hacer, para su suerte y la de los demás, llevaba los ojos vendados con una venda negra con un extraño símbolo, el símbolo de un sol plasmado en tinta roja justo en el centro, por todo su cuerpo, plasmados en su pelaje, llevaba también extraños tatuajes en tinta blanca, sin duda el aspecto del león causaba temor e incomodidad en su presencia.

-Cuando aprendes a escuchar con algo más que los oídos, a ver con algo más que los ojos, y a sentir cada vibración, aprenderás que los sentidos de nada tienen utilidad- respondió, se levanto del suelo, a simple vista media mas de dos metros, la pantera se veía opacada por la sombra que generaba, se giro y quedo de frente a Miztli.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto, su tono de voz era grueso, frio, serio.

-Nival se equivoco, esos furiosos, no son como el lo predijo, no son tan fuertes como dijo, no representan un peligro- Sintió como la poderosa pata derecha del león aferrarse a su cuello y levantarlo del suelo.

-Nival no se equivoco, tu me lo acabas de demostrar- no sonaba furioso, ni molesto, pero su voz infundía miedo.

-¿A… que… te refieres…?- pregunto.

-Nival dijo que uno de nosotros intervendría, lucharía con ellos y les… abriría los ojos- lo soltó del cuello y este cayo al suelo.

-No lo entiendo… ¿abrirle los ojos?, ¿a que se refiere?- preguntaba Miztli confundido.

-A que tu les demostrarías lo débiles que son ahora y por ende, se volverán mas fuertes y entonces serán un peligro- una gran lechuza blanca apareció detrás de ellos, sus ojos amarillos miraban con detenimiento a la pantera.

-Nival…- Miztli lo volteo a ver, ese era Nival, "El Búho blanco".

-Ahora esos Guerreros buscaran respuestas- el león volvió a sentarse frente a las tumbas.

-Parece que tu tuviste éxito Asad- menciono Nival al ver tan tranquilo al enorme felino.

-Ese tal Po, fue un oponente sin duda digno, poderoso, no me había enfrentado a alguien como él jamás, sin embargo…- Asad giro su cabeza y levantando su pata les mostro "El Rollo del Dragón".

-No era tan fuerte-

En el salón de los héroes Shifu se encontraba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, miraba sombras borrosas y apenas podía escuchar bien, susurros se hicieron presentes, voces, y por un segundo el panda rojo temió que esa pantera hubiera regresado, mas fue grande su alivio al ver a sus cinco estudiantes llegar corriendo a ayudarle.

-¡Maestro!- Tigresa era la más preocupada.

-No hay tiempo… debemos… enviar un mensaje… a Xian… de inmediato- Shifu trataba de levantarse, de acomodar sus ideas, desprevenir un desastre, pero después de lo que la pantera le hizo, su mente estaba revuelta.

-¿Maestro de que habla?, ¿enviar un mensaje?- Mono estaba hecho un lio también, confundido y asustado, las palabras de su maestro no le daban calma.

-Escuchen… escuchen me bien… no se quien era con exactitud ese tal Miztli… pero si me dijo lo que buscaba… "El Rollo del Dragón"…- a Tigresa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, _**"Po…"**_, el nombre del panda paso por su cabeza.

-Po tenia el Rollo, se lo llevo con él- completo Tigresa, lo sabia, Po siempre se llevaba el Rollo, siempre lo traía consigo, decía que el traía buena suerte.

-Debemos avisarle de inmediato- los cinco apenas se recuperaban del ataque y ahora tenían que asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera a salvo, tan solo esperaban que el mensaje llegara a tiempo, sin saber, que ya era muy tarde.

-¿Cómo fue que supiste quien lo tenia?, yo apenas lo acabo de descubrir- Miztli estaba sorprendido, Asad se le había adelantado, Miztli, en la pelea con el Maestro del palacio de Jade había logrado sacarle la información, sin embargo el león lo había hecho antes, ¿Cómo era posible?

-Parece que olvidas mis habilidades- Nival lo miro muy de cerca, sus ojos amarillos ponían nervioso a cualquiera, la pantera entonces lo comprendió, no era muy extraño que Nival estuviera siempre dos pasos delante que cualquier otro, El Búho blanco podía ver el futuro después de todo.

-Asad… hay otra cosa de la que debo avisarte- Asad movió sus orejas en señal de que prestaba atención al Búho.

-Ella terminara enfrentándose a Byakko más pronto de lo que crees- Tanto Miztli como Asad se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, el león se puso de pie nuevamente esta vez encarando a Nival.

-¿Qué pasara?- Asad sentía curiosidad, Byakko no era alguien débil, no se le debía tomar a la ligera.

-Aun no lo se, mis visiones son borrosas, incompletas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ella, la Maestra Tigresa, le vencerá- Asad medito esa respuesta por unos segundos.

-¿Entonces ella ocupara su lugar?- pregunto.

-Es probable, después de todo ella es descendiente directa de tu sabes quien- Asad sonrió mientras una ligera risa escapa de entre sus labios.

-Entonces dejemos que ocurra, tan solo avísame, me encantara estar presente cuando se enfrenten esos dos; ahora es momento de ponernos en marcha, aun tenemos algunas cosas que obtener-

La preocupación por el panda la mantenía intranquila, se había recuperado del "ataque" de la pantera, pero ahora se sentía angustiada por el bienestar de Po, la mantenía inquieta y se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación, con la mirada perdida, con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, Víbora miraba desde la cama a su amiga sin saber que decirle para que se tranquilizara, la situación en la que se encontraban era de completa emergencia.

-El estará bien, ten fe- busco calmarla pero no lo consiguió.

-Tu viste lo fuerte que era ese tipo, nos venció a los cinco y a Shifu sin esfuerzo alguno- estaba irritada, molesta, preocupada, se escuchaba claramente en su voz.

-Además… me venció a mí… no pude hacer nada frente a él- se abrazaba a si misma al recordar lo sucedido.

-Te preocupas mucho por él Tigresa, es Po, estará bien- la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Shifu y a Mantis en su hombro.

-Enviamos el mensaje de inmediato, tan solo esperemos que Po lo reciba- Mantis informo a las chicas.

-Maestro… ¿sabe… quien era esa pantera?- pregunto Víbora.

-Me temo que no se mucho de él, pero…- Shifu se estremecía al recordarlo, al recordar sus palabras.

"_-El arrepentimiento, la culpa, remordimiento, aun siente todo eso, recuerda a Tai Lung, por su culpa se transformo en ese monstruo, por usted-"_

El maestro suspiro.

-Síganme, creo que puedo explicarles un poco-

En el salón de los Héroes se reunieron los cinco junto a su maestro, buscaba algo entre los rollos del palacio, los furiosos esperaban impacientes.

-Pensé que eran solo historias, leyendas que solía contar Oogway- se aproximo a sus estudiantes con un gran rollo en la mano, al abrirlo una pintura se mostro frente a sus ojos, 8 individuos, 8 animales.

-En su tiempo fueron conocidos como los "Furiosos", la primera generación de Furiosos de la historia-

-¿Quiere decir que nosotros…?- Grulla se quito el sombrero, viendo mejor aquella pintura.

-Ustedes llevan el nombre de "Furiosos" gracias a ellos, ustedes son la nueva generación, la generación actual, ellos, ellos fueron sus predecesores-

Mono tomo la pintura entre sus patas, los demás se acercaron a verla con detenimiento, de derecha a izquierda, una Víbora de gran tamaño, con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, una pantera, la cual todos reconocieron, era el que les había atacado, era Miztli, una Águila de plumaje café, una bella Zorra de pelaje rojizo y blanco, un gran Búho blanco, un enorme León de pelaje dorado obscuro con negro, al verlo, los cinco se pusieron tensos, algo en él, era muy extraño, finalmente, un jaguar esbelto y alto, y un Tigre blanco.

-En vez de cinco eran ocho, poderosos, temibles, malvados-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Malvados?- Mantis se sobresalto al escuchar tal palabra.

- ¿Cómo puede decir que son malvados?, nosotros somos buenos, ¿Cómo es posible que los primeros "Furiosos" fueran malvados?- Mantis tenia muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, Shifu pidió que guardaran silencio.

-Oogway se enfrento a ellos en el pasado, años antes de que naciera el Kung fu, los "furiosos" como se denominaban ellos, buscaban llevar al mundo al caos- Shifu saco otro rollo, al abrirlo una pintura de la vieja tortuga en sus años de juventud apareció junto con otras dos figuras.

Tigresa abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver a una joven Tigre a lado de Oogway, su pelaje, sus ojos, su mirada, parecía ver un retrato de ella misma.

-Maestro Shifu… ¿Quién… era… ella?- todos posaron sus ojos en la pintura y al mirar lo mismo que la felina su asombro no pudo esperar a escapar de sus bocas.

-¡Es igual a Tigresa!- grito Grulla el cual tenia el pico hasta el suelo.

-Su nombre se perdió con el tiempo, Oogway la menciono como "Carmesí", una poderosa Guerrera, implacable, invencible, inmortal, la llego a describir como un Dios en la tierra, poseedora del titulo del "Dragón"-

-¿Dragón? ¿Quiere decir que ella fue la primera Guerrera Dragón? - Grulla miraba con detenimiento la pintura, impactado, después observo a la segunda figura a lado de la sabia tortuga.

-Oogway creo el titulo después de conocerla, es una leyenda muy larga pero creo poder resumirla, se decía que antes existían dos Emblemas, dos títulos, "El Guerrero y El Dragón", destinados a matarse el uno al otro, en un circulo de odio y muerte, Oogway decidió terminar con esto y aprovechando la ayuda de ella, unió ambos emblemas, los dos títulos en uno, el que ahora posee Po, un titulo, una misión, ser un protector en vez de un asesino-

-¿Quién era el segundo, quien era él?- Grulla señalo a la segunda figura, al misterioso personaje, pues no podía verse su rostro, ni saber que especie era, cubierto por un sombrero, una bufanda y una gabardina.

-Shinmen Takezo, maestro de la espada, el único que se decía poder vencer a Oogway y a la que llamaban "Carmesí"-

-¿Entonces ellos dos eran…?- Mantis balbuceaba.

-¿…tan fuertes…?- Le siguió Mono.

-¿…como para…?- Continuo Víbora.

-¿…vencer a…?- la voz de grulla temblaba.

-Oogway- finalizo Tigresa sin poder quitar los ojos de ella, de esa felina, al mirar a Shifu, este asentía con su cabeza, los cinco simplemente estaban en Shock, ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a vencer al legendario Maestro creador del Kung Fu?

-Los tres batallaron contra los "Furiosos", derrotándolos, y Oogway decidió cambiar las cosas, lejos de representar maldad y odio, los "Furiosos" pasaron a ser conocidos como protectores y luchadores de la paz, así fueron olvidados los primeros, se convirtieron en historias antiguas, hasta ahora-

-Demonios, entonces nos enfrentamos a leyendas vivientes que se supone deberían estar muertas- Mantis estaba ya al borde de la locura, alborotado y nervioso.

-Debemos calmarnos, no podemos dejar llevarnos por la incertidumbre y el miedo- Shifu busco tranquilizar a sus estudiantes.

-Tenemos que ir por Po, no podemos dejarle solo-

-Calma Tigresa, no podemos apresurarnos y ser imprudentes, debemos tener confianza en que regrese sano y salvo al palacio- Shifu podía ver la angustia en los ojos de la felina.

-¡Pero maestro!-

-¡Nada de peros!, no podemos ser tan imprudentes, no podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentar a un enemigo prácticamente desconocido- Tigresa se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, los demás la miraban fijamente, no habían visto actuar a su compañera así, nunca.

-Lo siento maestro- se disculpo, Shifu se paro sobre su bastón quedando a la altura de ella.

-Entiendo que te preocupes por él, en especial después de lo sucedido en Gongmen, pero ten fe, es el "Guerrero Dragón" después de todo- había escuchado eso ya bastantes veces y aun así no la convencía.

-Entiendo Maestro-

Abrió sus ojos y observo el cielo estrellado, al tratar de moverse su cuerpo no reacciono, no podía moverse y respiraba con dificultad, como si algo pesado estuviera encima de él, tampoco podía hablar, apenas podía emitir quejidos, y sus ojos solo le mostraban sombras, lo único que funcionaba eran sus oídos y su nariz, el olor a comida y el sonido dela madera quemarse, era lo único que detectaba, no sabia que había pasado, ¿Cómo llego ahí?, toda su cabeza estaba en blanco.

-¿Tiene hambre?- esa voz, estaba cerca, debía estarlo.

-Pero que torpe soy, si apenas y se puede mover- sintió que lo levantaban, le dolía todo, un quejido de dolor escapo de sus labios, pronto diviso una sombra blanca, una figura de blanco pelaje, era un… ¿un Tigre blanco?, eso parecía, eso creía, pero aun así, no podía asegurarlo.

-Espero le guste la sopa, es lo único que se hacer- el aroma de la sopa inundo su nariz, el calor que emanaba, podía sentirlo, extendió una cuchara hasta el hocico del panda, lentamente se aproximo y la metió en su boca, la saboreo para después tragarla, sintió el liquido en su garganta y eso le alivio un poco.

-¿Qué… me… su… ce… dio?- alcanzo a articular.

-Sufrió un ataque por sorpresa, lucho valientemente, pero… bueno, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte- comenzó a reaccionar, a recordar, un ataque, los carruajes estaban en llamas, todos corrían y gritaban asustados, los guardias empuñaban sus armas pero… gritaban llenos de horror, y caían fulminados al suelo, eran dos, dos atacantes, sombras grandes, eran fuertes, lucho contra ellos, pero.

-Esos… ojos... esos… ojos…- balbuceaba, aun sentía el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Veo que aun estas conmocionado, descuida, cuidare de ti panda- su voz, era de una mujer.

-¿Quién… e… eres…?-

-Puedes llamarme Byakko, tranquilo panda, estas a salvo, estas a salvo- le dio otra cucharada de sopa.

Miro al cielo una ultima vez, ese día, y los que le seguirían, serian un caos, ese encuentro le demostró lo débil que era, lo poco fuerte, lo que le faltaba por alcanzar, dos veces les fallo, una vez ante Tai Lung, otra ante Shen, ya ahora les fallaba ante este nuevo enemigo.

-No habrá una cuarta vez, no la habrá, lo prometo, lo juro- por su cabeza solo pasaba un pensamiento, una misión, una obligación, protegerlos, cuidarlos, a sus amigos, a su maestro, a Po.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, he de avisar que estaré inactivo por un rato debido a algunas cosas que tengo que hacer, nos vemos hasta entonces.**

**León**** a sus ordenes**


	2. Y la oscuridad cubrió al mundo

**De paso actualizando esta historia...**

* * *

**Kung fu panda y sus personajes son propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**Y la oscuridad cubrió al mundo**

-Byakko…- le llamo, el miraba el amplio bosque, los frondosos arboles, sus grandes copas que tapaban el cielo y apenas permitían el paso de los rayos del sol, se sentía la frescura, el aire correr por su cuerpo, por todo el lugar, estaba sentado frente a la cabaña, dándole la espalda, meditando, pensando, ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto al salir por la puerta, felizmente se acerco al panda y se sentó a su lado, la miro con detenimiento, era curioso, verla vestida de pantalón negro y camisa blanca de mangas largas, un sencillo conjunto, con los mismo colores de su pelaje, sus ojos plateados brillaban con intensidad, llamaban mucho la atención, toda ella llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Qué… que sabes de mi?-pregunto apartando su mirada de ella y dirigiéndola hacia arriba, como buscando ver atravez de las hojas, buscando ver el cielo.

-Tu nombre, Po, Xiao Po- apenas y podía recordarlo, no estaba seguro, dudaba, ¿en verdad ese era su nombre?, todo estaba en blanco, todo, solo podía recordar lo ultimo que vivió, ese ataque, esas dos sombras, esos ojos, se estremecía con solo pensar en ellos, pero era lo único que recordaba, lo único.

-Po…- susurro, como buscando convencerse a si mismo.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Byakko acercándose un poco mas a él, posando una de sus patas en la cabeza del panda, donde llevaba algunas vendas.

-No, solo de lo ultimo que me paso, y aun así solo puedo ver sombras, es como si… mis recuerdos se volvieran cenizas, mi memoria esta en blanco- le abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, con fuerza, con ternura, sintió su calor, su cariño, buscando reconfortarlo, poco después se aparto de él, dejándolo sorprendido y sin habla.

-Perdóname, lamento no ser de ayuda, lamento no poder decirte quien eres-

-Ya es hecho bastante por mi, me has cuidado, mes curado, me has salvado la vida-

Aquel lugar era un desastre, estaba lleno de rollos y pergaminos por todas partes, el se movía de un lado a otro, buscando, investigando, mientras que Mantis solo lo miraba de reojo, observando a su maestro mientras que el no podía dejar de ver aquella pintura, quizá no sabia mucho de arte, pero podía saber que era muy antigua, el pergamino parecía estar por hacerse polvo y los colores se habían perdido casi en su totalidad, a una si miraba con detenimiento cada una de las figuras, de los animales, de los primeros "Furiosos".

-Lamento si le distraigo Maestro Shifu, pero… ¿Qué mas sabe de ellos?, ¿Qué mas le conto Oogway?, después de todo en el pasado usted fue un furiosos como nosotros- Shifu se giro y dejo a un lado los rollos que llevaba en la mano, acercándose a la mesa donde estaba mantis.

-Oogway no solía contarnos muchas historias, menos aun de aquella época cuando se fundo el Kung Fu, decía que eran poderosos como ninguno, sus habilidades iban mas allá de lo normal, se les consideraba dioses, pero sus corazones oscuros, sus crueles intenciones, terminaron por ser considerado demonios, bestias, "Furiosos", de los únicos que recuerdo un poco son de ellos dos- señalo al Tigre Blanco y al gran León, Mantis sintió como le recorría un escalofrió por todo su pequeño cuerpo al mirar a este ultimo.

-Ese sujeto me pone nervioso solo con verlo- expreso ante su maestro.

-Oogway lo menciono como el mas temible de los ocho, "_No has de mirar en los ojos del león"_, eso fue lo único que el me dijo sobre él-

-¿A que se referiría el Maestro?, por la venda negra he de suponer que era ciego, ¿no?-

-No lo se, nunca me lo explico- dicho esto volvió a su labor, buscando entre los archivos.

-¿Que buscamos realmente Maestro?-

-No lo se con exactitud, pero debe haber algo que nos diga que esta pasando-

La madera se quebraba entre sus patas, ante su fuerza, todo se desmoronaba y se hacia pedazos a su paso, y aun así, no era suficiente, no era suficiente para ella, tenia que entrenar mas, ser mas fuerte, romper sus limites, mejorar, superarse, solo así cumpliría su promesa de proteger a sus amigos, a su maestro; cuando se detuvo y miro hacia atrás pudo observar la destrucción causada por ella, el salón de entrenamiento estaba hecho un desastre, jadeaba y sudaba bastante, estaba exhausta, pero pensaba seguir.

-Si sigues así te destrozaras los huesos- se giro para ver quien era y se topo con Mono quien entraba al salón.

-Aunque me parta los huesos seguiré entrenando- contesto seria.

-Entonces creo que necesitara un oponente para hacerlo- el primate se coloco en posición de ataque.

-Venga, estoy listo-

-Aquí voy-

La luz se perdía en el horizonte, ocultando al gran astro y dejando paso a la oscuridad, pues ni la luna misma se atrevía a salir, el cementerio parecía vivir en una realidad aparte, en un lugar distante pues las leyes del tiempo no parecían tocarlo, era algo desquiciado y demencial… seria Magia, Brujería, ¿que clase de horror se ocultaba en aquel cementerio?

-Al fin encuentro tu tumba- exclamo el enorme León al abrir aquella tapa de madera, mirando lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue un cuerpo vivo, mirando dentro del ataúd que había sacado de su entierro.

-Levántate, camina, que los muertos también andan, pues su almas me pertenecen, pues sus cuerpos polvo aun no son…- el polvo se levanto de su tumba por el viento helado que le rodeo, elevándolo frente al León, girando, tomando forma, Huesos fueron formados, y la carne apareció en ellos, la sangre roja le rodeo, buscando devolverle la vida, buscando armar su cuerpo, era grotesco ver aquella imagen pues los músculos estaban desnudos, los órganos estaban expuestos y la piel aun no los cubría, los ojos gelatinosos se formaron en las cuencas del cráneo y la masa amorfa y rosada paso a darle cerebro, la piel por fin recorrió su cuerpo, cubriéndolo, ocultando su interior, finalmente el cuerpo revivido cayo al piso, a los pies del gran Felino quien sonreía con satisfacción.

-Aun eres un envase, un jarrón vacío, tienes mente y cuerpo, tienes alma mas no espíritu…- de su cinturón desprendió un frasco de cristal con tapa de metal, un liquido azul oscuro pero brillante se encontraba en el, al abrirlo, la sustancia se transformo en humo, flotando en el aire, Asad lo atrapo en sus garras y acercándolo a su boca, soplo y lo dirigió hacia el cuerpo frente a el, sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo amarillo y clavo su mirada en el felino.

-¿Quien… eres…?- su voz sonaba seca, como si tuviera polvo en la garganta, mas aun así, se escuchaba sorpresa en su voz.

-Mi amigo, soy aquel que te a traído de vuelta a la vida, eso es todo lo que deberías saber-

-¿Por qué… por que me has… traído… de nuevo…?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Necesito de tu fuerza, de tu poder… te tiendo la pata mi amigo… te pido que te unas a mi- extendió su pata hacia el, lo miro confundido, por la venda en sus ojos y su apariencia no sabia si podía confiar en él.

Extendió y estrecho pata con pata sin temor alguno, Asad sonrió como un demente.

-Bienvenido Tai Lung-

La soledad de aquel lugar, del inmenso bosque hacia cuestionarse a Po, no había nada ahí, nadie cerca, nadie con quien charlar, platicar, convivir, solo aquella cabaña, sola, nada mas que el viento, la tierra y los arboles como compañía.

-¿No te sientes sola aquí?- pregunto a la vez que la miraba recolectar algunos frutos de los arboles.

-A veces, pero los arboles me hacen compañía, el viento, la hierba, si escuchas con atención puedes escuchar al bosque, es el bosque quien me hace compañía-

-¿Cómo es que tu…?- no sabia como preguntárselo, como preguntar ¿desde cuando estaba sola?, ¿Por qué estaba aislada?, sentía que podía tocar un tema del que realmente ella no quería hablar.

-¿Cómo es que termine aquí?- suspiro mientras dejaba aun lado la canasta donde recogía aquellos frutos, se acerco un poco a Po y le miro a los ojos.

-He estado sola desde niña, mi madre murió cuando aun era un bebé, y mi padre un día se fue y nunca… nunca regreso, realmente nunca entendí por que, pero papá siempre dijo que nunca debíamos ser vistos-

-¿Nunca pensaste en salir, en conocer que hay más allá del bosque?-

-Una vez, cuando tenia trece años, pero me aterro la idea, no logre llegar mas allá de los arboles que nos rodean-

-Byakko… ¿te gustaría conocer el mundo?-

-Quizá, quizá-

Tigresa y Mono ya estaban exhaustos, los huesos de todo el cuerpo les dolían hasta la medula, sentían que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones no era el suficiente, estaban sudados, sus ropas estaban desgarradas de algunas partes, estaban hechos un desastre y ni hablar del salón de los héroes, ahora si que era un buen momento para descansar, Tigresa había disfrutado del entrenamiento, el combatir con un amigo era algo muy diferente a golpear un muñeco, el espíritu, ese espíritu de lucha es lo que convierte una simple batalla, un enfrentamiento en una verdadera lucha, en un verdadero combate dos a dos, dos cuerpos, dos almas, dos espíritus, sus ideales, sus emociones, todo puede percibirse en un combate, es mostrar una esencia, es compartir mediante la lucha, una emoción, un sentimiento, conocimiento mismo, es danzar, y para danzar se necesita de dos o mas, uno no pude danzar solo.

-¡Que buen entrenamiento!, parece que… te la puse difícil ¿eh?- Mono sonreía con alegría, tenia mucho tiempo que no peleaba así, sin duda la emoción aun corría por su cuerpo.

-Si… me la pusiste difícil, mas aun así, yo gane, si no fueras mi amigo, créeme que no estarías de pie ahora- contesto burlona.

-JAJAJA ya lo creo Tigresa, ven, vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre- los dos salieron a paso lento y cansado con rumbo a la cocina, mas cuando llegaron recordaron una cosa.

-Cierto, no esta Po, lo había olvidado- Mono esbozo una mueca y entro en la cocina buscando algunas cosas que comer, subió a una de las vigas de madera y tomo su frasco de galletas.

-¿Quién cocinara ahora?- se pregunto Tigresa, busco cosas en los cajones y en la alacena, logro encontrar algo de Tofu, se sirvió en un plato y se sentó en la mesa mientras mono comía sentado sobre una de las vigas.

-¿Realmente estará bien?- Tigresa comenzó a comer, la pregunta que hizo la tenia en la cabeza desde muy temprano, ¿habría sido buena idea dejar ir a Po a una misión tan pronto?

-¿Qué?, ¿dejar que Po fuera a esa misión?, puede que no, pero aun así… ¡es Po!, será descuidado y flojo y todo eso, pero ya nos ha demostrado mas de una vez que no hay quien pueda con él- respondía mientras se atragantaba con galletas.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por él, estará bien, ¿Qué podría sucederle?-

-Aun así, me siento incomoda con esta situación, el ataque de esa… pantera, ¿Qué significa?, ¿Por qué querría el Rollo del Dragón?-

-Si no sabia que Po tenia el Rollo, entonces no sabe donde esta Po, esta a salvo, relájate, toma, come una galleta- le arrojo una galleta a Tigresa la cual la atrapo en el aire, la miro por un momento, era extraño que Mono compartiera de sus dulces, cuando lo miro el solo le sonrió, un gesto generoso de su parte, sonrió levemente y la comió.

-El maestro Shifu a descubierto algo- entro informando Grulla.

-Vengan rápido, quiere hablar con todos- Tigresa y Mono acompañaron a Grulla hasta un apartado lugar del palacio, donde Shifu y Mantis habían estado buscando información sobre los "Primeros Furiosos", al parecer su trabajo había rendido frutos.

-Ya estamos todos reunidos maestro- exclamo Mantis al ver a todos sus compañeros en aquel lugar.

-Bien, lo que les voy a decir, es bastante alarmante- el panda rojo estaba muy serio y por su expresión, seriamente preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Víbora.

-Tal parece que los "Primeros Furiosos", no fueron… del todo derrotados por Oogway en el pasado- respondió Mantis.

-Mantis tiene razón, entre los Rollos y viejos pergaminos, encontramos lo que parecen ser diarios, la mayoría explica vagamente quienes eran, por que se autodenominaban Furiosos y cuales eran sus posibles intenciones, pero nada claro hasta que leímos este ultimo- extendió un pergamino tan antiguo como las pinturas mostradas antes.

Tigresa lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrió, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa, dejando que los demás lo leyeran.

"_No creo que este muerto, no después de todo lo sucedido, aun siento… aun siento su presencia… esa sensación me recorre el cuerpo, me pone tensa y alerta sin razón alguna, pude verlo caer, morir, pero siento su presencia, y si el esta vivo aun, el resto de los Furiosos también lo esta, hemos perdido tanto por su culpa, hemos sufrido tanto por ellos, todo el caos que causaron… ya no se que hacer._

_Carmesí"_

-¿Carmesí?, fue quien lucho alado de Oogway y de ese tal Takezo ¿cierto?- Tigresa no sabia quien era esa tal Carmesí, pero al verla en aquella pintura, sentía que tenia algo que ver con ella, una conexión, algo muy fuerte, un lazo.

-Si, al parecer muchos de los pergaminos y Rollos están escritos por ella- contesto Shifu.

El gong sonó, esta vez con motivo de alarma, alguien atacaba el pueblo, los cinco sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles el cuerpo, lo que sucedía escaleras abajo no era para nada bueno, rápidamente salieron y bajaron las escaleras, un sentimiento de angustia y preocupación les recorría el pecho, Tigresa y Mono aun no se recuperaban de su fuerte entrenamiento, ellos dos eran los mas preocupados, darían su mejor esfuerzo en caso de que sucediera lo peor, pero no estaban tan confiados, realmente estaban tensos.

Al detenerse en medio de una de las calles principales, los seis maestros quedaron impactados, boquiabiertos, y sintieron como la esperanza y su voluntad se marchaba de sus cuerpos.

-¡Hola Maestros de Jade!, que gran placer me brindan con su presencia, mi nombre es Asad y estoy aquí para probar la fuerza de los que se hacen llamar "Cinco Furiosos"-

La oscuridad no tardaría en llegar, el día llegaba a su fin, el frio viento de la noche comenzaba a soplar y mecer las ramas de los arboles del bosque, Po buscaba levantarse, caminar por si mismo, sin ayuda, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se caía y se golpeaba en el rostro contra el suelo.

-Po, ¿Qué intentas hacer?, puedes herirte- no escucho cuando Byakko llego, hacia unas horas que había salido a cortar un poco de leña para la fogata; se aproximo al panda y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Estoy bien, tengo que poder yo solo, después de todo no estarás siempre cuidándome-

-Pero hasta que no mejores, no te quitare un ojo de encima- respondió con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, le llevo hasta donde pudiera sentarse cómodamente y después recogió la leña.

-Byakko… sabes que yo…- durante el día Po reflexiono sobre su situación, su memoria en blanco, sin historia ni conocimiento de su persona, tenia que saber quien era y para ello, tendría que marcharse tarde o temprano y nuevamente dejar sola a aquella Tigre siberiana.

-Que yo tendré que… marcharme- la miro seriamente, no sabia como reaccionaria y eso le mortificaba, no quería ponerla triste, no quería que se deprimiera.

-Lo se…- dijo en un suspiro, tomo un poco de madera y se sentó a encender el fuego que les calentaría esa noche.

-No te detendré, se que debes… irte cuando tus heridas sanen, no te preocupes por mi- sonrió enormemente, buscando no mortificar a Po, pero él sabia que era falsa, esa sonrisa era completamente falsa.

-Ven conmigo Byakko, por que quedarte en este lugar cuando el mundo esta abierto a ti- quería convencerla, sacarla de la soledad del bosque.

-No- respondió de golpe.

-Pero…-

-No, no, no Po, no quiero salir de aquí, no debo salir- respondió frunciendo el ceño, pero sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué quedarte aquí sola?, ¿Por qué?-

-Por que así debe ser, por que así siempre será-

-No, no tiene que serlo, por favor escúchame, ven conmigo- Byakko le miro dudando, confundida.

-¿Que pasara si yo… si los demás… me rechazan?, por una razón estoy aquí, por una razón me dijeron que me quedara aquí y nunca saliera del bosque, por un razón Po, debe haber una razón por la que el mundo no debe verme, y realmente no quiero descubrir esa razón, no quiero saber ese por que- con esfuerzo se levanto de donde se encontraba, y se acerco por detrás sin que ella lo presintiera, y la abrazo por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, con cariño, brindándole seguridad; al sentir su calor, su pelaje, su cuerpo, se sonrojo, el contacto, esa demostración de afecto, era aun extraña para ella, era extraño sentirlo, el brindar un abrazo, el darlo, era una cosa, pero recibirlo, recibirlo era distinto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sintió el calor acumularse en ellas, y el rubor se hizo visible por su blanco pelaje.

-Yo estaré contigo, estaré ahí, a que le puedes temer teniéndome a tu lado, andando contigo, después de todo yo tengo la memoria en blanco, ambos desconocemos lo mismo, ambos descubriremos el mundo, ambos nos asombraremos con lo que encontremos, no quiero que estés sola, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí contigo, así que dime, ¿Vendrás conmigo?-

Era algo que nunca habían enfrentado, respiraban agitados sin siquiera haberse movido, sudaban sin haber peleado, simplemente le miraban desconcertados, atemorizados por su simple presencia, por su simple esencia.

-Así que estos son los actuales "Furiosos", no se como Oogway logro transformar lo que éramos en el pasado en esto, en niños débiles y temerosos de su propia sombra-

-A quien llamas niños, nosotros somos los cinco Furiosos, héroes de China, el que debería estar temeroso eres tú- respondió Mono desafiante ante tales comentarios, no le gustaba para nada aquel felino.

-Entonces vengan a demostrármelo, por que yo no percibo que este temblando de miedo- respondió extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, invitándolos a golpearlo.

Mono y Tigresa fueron los primeros en lanzarse, corriendo a la par y dando un salto al mismo tiempo lanzaron una patada en el momento justo, impactándole de lleno en el pecho, causando un fuerte estruendo, pero sin causarle daño alguno, ni siquiera lograron moverlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- con ambas patas les tomo por el rostro, y les estrello la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡Mono, Tigresa!- gritaron sus amigos al verlos caer ante tan devastador y cruel ataque, arremetieron contra su enemigo aprovechando su distracción.

-¡Deténganse!- grito Shifu en vano, pues de inmediato vio caer derrotados a sus estudiantes con suma facilidad, el estilo del León era muy fuerte y agresivo de una patada giratoria logro noquear a Mantis y a Víbora, y de un puñetazo logro derribar a Grulla, todo en tan solo segundos.

-Tú debes ser Shifu, el aprendiz de Oogway- dijo acercándose al panda rojo lentamente, dejando atrás a los cuerpos inconscientes de sus alumnos.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- pregunto desesperado Shifu.

-¿Eres sordo o simplemente no pusiste atención?, me llamo Asad, soy el líder y fundador de los primeros "Furiosos", y ese titulo no es algo que se otorgue, es algo que se gana, y estos cinco no son dignos de merecer tal titulo, tal reconocimiento, por lo tanto vine para terminar con ustedes, su simple existencia me enferma, manchan nuestro nombre, nuestra reputación, así que maestro Shifu, prepárese, por que todo lo que conoce, esta por cambiar rotundamente-

-No te permitiré que hagas de las tuyas, te detendré por cualquier método posible- el panda rojo se coloco en posición dispuesto a morir de ser necesario.

-Supongo que Oogway no te lo dijo, esa tortuga escondió muchas cosas, guardo muchos secretos y ese fue su más grande error, "Aquellos que no conocen su historia, están condenados a repetirla"-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Oogway busco crear muchas maneras de mantener la paz, el titulo de "Guerrero Dragón" fue uno de ellos, el titulo de "Furiosos" también, incluso el Kung Fu mismo es una forma que el creo para mantener la paz, para evitar la sed de poder y mantener un orden para evitar que prevaleciera el caos, en el pasado la muerte y la sangre corrompieron las almas del mundo, llevándonos al caos primordial, el simple hecho de matar era tan cotidiano que a nadie le importaba, por ende Oogway creo el Kung Fu, un medio para la paz no solo del mundo, también interior… Sabes que… estoy diciéndote muchas cosas sin importancia alguna, realmente lo único que deberías saber, es que estamos aquí para destruir todo lo que ustedes representan, y el valle de la paz y el palacio de Jade pronto no serán mas que polvo y ceniza-

-Sera sobre mi cadáver- Shifu lanzo una patada contra el felino el cual atrapo al pequeño maestro entre sus patas, aprisionándolo entre sus garras.

-Terminemos rápido con esto Shifu…- levanto la venda de sus ojos, y pronto el pequeño panda sintió lo que era el miedo y el horror primordial recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

Cayo al suelo, desecho mentalmente, espiritualmente, Asad sonrió al verlo así, derrotado, al momento escucho el sonido de la gente salir de sus hogares, aterrados, mirando con horror como sus grandes héroes, salvadores, habían caído ante solo un enemigo, solo un adversario, temblando totalmente, con el sudor frio recorriéndoles la espalda, todos derrotados, bueno, no todos.

-No… no te dejare…- balbuceaba, se levantaba con suma pesadez, su vista estaba nublada, aquel golpe en la cabeza le afecto mas de lo que creía pues ahora solo podía ver sombras borrosas, la oscuridad solo era alumbrada por pequeños destellos de luz blanca, fue donde se asusto, pues no mejoraba, no visualizaba nada con claridad, acaso había…

-Maestra Tigresa, una verdadera joya hoy en día, la verdad esperaba eso de usted- el gran felino se acerco a ella y se arrodillo, quedando frente a frente, Asad se coloco la venda nuevamente sobre sus ojos, no necesitaba ver para sentir el temor que ahora recorría el cuerpo de la Tigre de bengala la cual estaba en cuatro patas, desorientada, sin poder ver.

-Parece que ha perdido la luz de sus ojos, siempre exagero al usar mi fuerza- poso su pata en su mejilla y ella respondió con un sobresalto al sentir aquel contacto, de inmediato intento tomar la pata del león, cosa que no pudo, pues el se aparto rápidamente dejándola en el piso, totalmente confusa, indefensa, ciega.

-Mírese maestra, indefensa, débil, como una cachorra, como una cría que pide a su madre, claro que usted… nunca tuvo una madre-

-¡Cállate!- logro ponerse en pie, mirando hacia todos lados, aquellos destellos de luz era lo único que percibía, buscaba guiarse por su olfato y su audición, pero poco le servía.

-Aunque este en este estado… yo… yo puedo vencerte…- levanto sus brazos en alto colocándose en posición de ataque abriendo un poco el compas, sin saber donde estaba Asad, este aprovecho y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, confundiendo a sus oídos, causando que desconociera de que dirección provenía su voz.

-¿Cómo planea vencerme si no sabe donde estoy?, no sabe quien soy, no sabe ni siquiera quien es usted-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!, ¡yo se quien soy!- grito furiosa.

-¿Enserio?, ¿de donde viene?, ¿Dónde esta su familia?, ¿Quiénes son sus padres?, ¿Cuáles son sus orígenes?-

-¡Eso no importa!- se lanzo contra él, fallando en el intento y terminando por golpear solo al aire.

-Si importa, y mucho, el enemigo no soy yo maestra, el enemigo vive en usted, ¿y como piensa vencerse a usted misma si no se conoce?, mire a sus amigos, ellos conocen su historia, sus orígenes, el legado de su familia, pero usted, fue abandonada como una hija no deseada, abandonada a su suerte, sin nada para que recordara ni conociera su historia, ni siquiera le dieron un nombre, usted es solo quien cree que es, una mentira, una historia sin un principio claro, sin un destino real, sin un camino-

-Mi camino, mi vida y destino es el Kung Fu-

-Palabras vacías, solo se refugia en ellas, pero se que en el fondo sabe que yo tengo razón, tantas dudas en su mente desde que estaba en el orfanato, dudas e inseguridades que siguen presentes en su corazón y mente-

-¡Cállate!- trato de volver a atacarlo pero se adelanto a su movimiento, la tomo por el cuello y la levanto en el aire.

-El kung Fu ni siquiera es su destino, no era su destino convertirse en el "Guerrero Dragón" y por ello un panda se lo arrebato, por ello usted no es mas que una maestra que ni siquiera se merece el titulo de "Furiosa" pues le fallo en dos ocasiones a sus amigos y compañeros, ante Tai Lung los llevo a una muerte segura, ante Lord Shen también, incluso el panda estuvo apunto de morir dos veces por la mortal arma del pavorreal, si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, ahora todos estarían bajo dos metros de tierra y unas lindas lapidas tendrían sus nombres, usted no es nadie, no tiene pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, solo es un punto en la Corriente del Tiempo, solo una piedra en el rio de la vida, una lagrima en un Mar, usted ya no representa nada- la soltó del cuello, quedo destrozada, había tocado recuerdos muy profundos, culpas, resentimientos, remordimiento, odio e ira, emociones que detestaba cada vez que recorrían su pecho cuando recordaba tales eventos.

-Lo ve, usted no es nada ni nadie, solo un estorbo que se cree un "Furioso" y apuesto a que tampoco sabe lo que significa serlo, solo es una gatita indefensa que llora por su padre y su madre, usted no puede vencerme, yo soy el miedo mismo, soy el miedo que vive en usted- pudo escuchar el sonido de sus garras salir, listo para cortar su piel y carne, para desgarrarle el cuello, y ella tan solo podía ver oscuridad y destellos, tan solo podía imaginar aquel momento.

-Hasta nunca Maestra Tigresa- sus garras se clavaron en su cuello con tanta fuerza que la estrello contra el suelo.

-Y los Ríos de Sangre corren de nuevo- exclamo al retirar sus garras, mirando la sangre brotar y regarse en el suelo,

-Esta todo listo- Nival apareció justo detrás de Asad, mirando los cuerpos de los maestros de Jade, mirando a la gente horrorizada, en shock, el león se giro, riéndose entre dientes, mostrando una sonrisa de victoria y burla, una sonrisa desquiciada, miro de frente a todos los habitantes ahí reunidos y hablo.

-El Kung Fu, la paz, el orden y la estabilidad, ya no representan nada en este mundo, al caer ellos, han caído la esperanza y la fe, ¡Todo lo que representaban ha muerto con ellos!, ahora no son nada, huyan mientras puedan habitantes, por que pronto, ya no tendrán a donde huir, ni piernas para correr JAJAJAJAJAJA- y así fue como el valle de la paz quedo sin un alma a la vista, el miedo los había ahuyentado, después de verlos caer, de ver derrotados a los protectores del valle y de china, solo quedaron los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron los mas grandes héroes de China, quizá del mundo, tendidos en el suelo, aparentemente muertos.

-¿Qué pasara si alguno de ellos sobrevive?- preguntaba Nival mientras subían las escaleras, Asad lucia tranquilo y despreocupado en su totalidad.

-Mi mayor preocupación era la Maestra Tigresa, pero después de todo no… fue nada de lo que esperaba que fuera, en cuanto a ese tal Po, a ese "Guerrero Dragón", dudo mucho que este vivo después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos Balam y Yo contra él, no creo que quede algo de él jajaja-

-No deberíamos confiarnos tanto- el comentario de Nival le hizo sospechar a Asad.

-¿Qué has visto?- pregunto.

-Nada concreto, después de la visión que tuve de Byakko luchando contra la maestra, todo ha sido muy confuso-

-La Maestra Tigresa ya esta muerta, o pronto lo estará, preocuparnos ahora por su enfrentamiento con Byakko seria… estúpido e incoherente, así que relájate, nada nos va a detener-

Llegaron al gran palacio de Jade en lo alto de aquella montaña, admiraron por un segundo aquel majestuoso lugar, mientras que Nival observaba, Asad percibía toda la energía que rodeaba aquel lugar. Los dos se dirigieron al Árbol de la sabiduría celestial.

Asad poso su palma sobre el tronco del árbol, sintiendo la madera y la energía que recorría todo el ambiente, sin duda estaban en el lugar correcto.

De su cinturón tomo un pequeño frasco con un líquido negro y viscoso, desagradable a la vista y con un olor repugnante y fuerte que recorrió todo el lugar, unto aquella sustancia en una de sus palmas, dejando que se impregnara con ella, manchando sus garras y su pelaje.

-¡Corrómpete!- Apuñalo con sus garras al árbol, atravesando su tronco, este empezó a tomar un color oscuro y podrido, negro corrompido, comenzando a moverse como si estuviera vivo, como si se estremeciera de dolor, sus ramas crujían al moverse de manera violenta como si fueran brazos que se agitan en lo alto, sus hojas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, y esos duraznos que crecían en lo alto, se convirtieron en oscuros frutos de un color y olor putrefacto.

-Aquí es donde ya nada se puede hacer- las raíces del durazno brotaron de la tierra, creciendo y ensanchándose, comenzando a cubrir todo lo cercano a ellas, y una sombra cubrió la tierra y las nubes negras se formaron en el cielo, sumiendo todo el lugar en tinieblas y sombras, el palacio comenzó a ser rodeado por las raíces del árbol, y después de el le siguió el Valle, aquellas ramificaciones crecieron alrededor de las casas, cubriéndolos muros, perforando el suelo y llegando hasta los cimientos de las construcciones, la naturaleza oscura había cubierto todo el lugar y parecía comenzar a extenderse mas allá, el gran bosque que rodeaba al Valle sufrió lo mismo que el durazno, la naturaleza absorbió todo el lugar.

-La oscuridad rodeara a todo el mundo en cuestión de horas, avisa a los demás, nuestra tarea se cumplió, es momento de marcharnos- Nival asintió con la cabeza y salió volando de inmediato, Asad contemplo lo que había causado.

-Ni Oogway, ni Takezo, ni Carmesí, lograron detener lo inevitable, jajá- Asad saco el Rollo del Dragón, y lo abrió, permitiendo que su superficie dorada, brillara con la poca luz que había.

-Muy sabio de tu parte el crear este Rollo vacío, muy sabio fue el convertir los Emblemas del "Guerrero y el Dragón" en esto- poso una de sus garras sobre la superficie y un ligero destello apareció, dibujando sobre la superficie dorada del Rollo la imagen de un largo dragón que se movía macabramente, como si de un dibujo con vida se tratase, moviéndose sobre la superficie, y junto a el, un guerrero, vestido de armadura de hierro, con lanza y escudo, cazando a la bestia, ambos dibujos se movían y parecían querer matarse entre si, Asad sonrió sin verlo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos pero sabia lo que sucedía, pronto cerro el Rollo y lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas.

-Dos partes de diez, dos partes que una vez fueron una sola, tengo las dos piezas principales, ¿donde estarán las otras?- y dicho esto empezó a reír y se marcho de ahí, a un rumbo desconocido, dejando atrás de si el caos mismo, dejando sin esperanzas al mundo, matando la fe.

Aquella sombra cubrió el bosque donde Byakko y Po se encontraban, los dos miraron extrañados aquel suceso, el bosque ahora perecía lúgubre y macabro, algo no andaba bien.

Byakko lo percibió en el aire, en la tierra, en todo, las nubes taparon el sol, y todo quedo en tinieblas, solo aquella fogata mantenía la luz encendida, parecía una vela, en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Po.

-Nada bueno-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado...**


End file.
